leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Halsey
Halsey (Japanese: ヒロト Hiroto) is a character of the day who appeared in The Pokémon Harbor Patrol!. He works with his Pokémon on the Pokémon Harbor Patrol near the Virbank Complex in Virbank City. Halsey was training his four Pokémon to put out a fire and rescue people inside buildings when and arrived after they noticed the fire. His Watchog stopped them from interfering. After that, Watchog interfered with the training of the other Pokémon, after it sensed debris falling of the training building would crush the other Pokémon. Halsey wasn't happy with this, as he wanted Watchog to do the job to be the lookout Pokémon, true to its species, instead of what he, his Dewott and Frillish were doing. This was proven to be true when Halsey assigned Watchog and Dewott an aptitude test, as Watchog was unsuccessful in putting out a fire with its . Halsey then tried to reason with Watchog that the job as a lookout Pokémon was still the best for it. He then got into a disagreement with since N did not approve recruiting Pokémon for dangerous rescue efforts. In the middle of the disagreement, Halsey got a call that the Virbank Complex was on fire and hurried there with his Pokémon and Ash and his friends. At first, he didn't allow Ash and the others to come with him since the task was dangerous but they convinced him to come along. At the Virbank Complex, he was successful in getting a group of kindergarteners out of a building. However, there were still some workers trapped. Halsey dealt with the fire in the building while Ash, , and N went to the rear of the complex to get the workers out. Inside the building, Halsey managed to put out the fire with the help of his Dewott and Frillish. However, he got trapped in when Jessie's Woobat's hit the power transmission station. Ash then tried to put the fire out with his 's , but it did not work as it caused even more explosions within the station. With Halsey trapped, he told Ash and his friends to leave but Ash refused to do so. Iris sent out her in order to a tunnel to get Halsey out. However, Excadrill was unsuccessful at first since he dug upon a rock that was too hard to break. With the help of N and Halsey's Watchog, they were able to guide Excadrill through the areas that he could dig. That way, Halsey was able to get out of the trapped building in time when Oshawott ran out of energy putting the fire out. Halsey had his Dewott, Frillish and Watchog use Hydro Pump and Sand Attack respectively. Unlike before, Watchog's Sand Attack was now able to put out the fire. Both Halsey and N then rethought their opinions, with N giving a touching speech to Halsey and his Pokémon. Halsey later waved farewell to the group, promising he would do his best in the future. Pokémon had the position of lookout and guard on Halsey's Harbor Patrol team and is tasked with keeping everyone near the site safe. However, Watchog cares deeply for its friends and has been known to abandon its post to save them. Ash and convinced Halsey to Watchog a chance to help fight fires, but at the end of a test, Halsey decided to keep Watchog at its post. Later on, discovered Watchog's ability to sense things and helped Watchog learn its full potential. Watchog's known moves are , , and .}} is one of Halsey's other Pokémon. Dewott is used to help put out fires the team comes across. Dewott seems to have pride in its work and was upset when Watchog abandoned its post, despite saving Dewott from injury. Dewott's known moves are and .}} ; one male, and one female. He uses them to help rescue people from fires using Psychic, and then to help put out the fires alongside Dewott. Frillish's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=檜山修之 Nobuyuki Hiyama |en=Michael Liscio Jr. |fi=Antti L. J. Pääkkönen |es_eu=Pablo Tribaldos |pl=Mateusz Narloch |sv=Jesper Adefelt }} Category:Unova characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters es:Halsey fr:Fabrice it:Halsey